Soonshine
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Bagi Jihoon, Soonyoung seperti matahari yang bersinar. Dia ingin seperti pemuda itu. / Mungkin kau menyukainya, Jihoonie." "…aku masih belum meninggalkan cinta pertamaku." "Yang kau maksud cinta pertama itu, Hoshi?" / CH.3 UP! / SOONHOON / ON HIATUS, SLOW UPDATE
1. Prolog

**2003, Sekolah Dasar Haebaragi.**

"Hei, kau lihat anak itu?"

"Lee Jihoon, maksudmu?"

"Anak panti asuhan itu?"

"Dia tidak punya teman, ya?"

"Lihat bajunya, jelek sekali, pasti tidak punya baju bagus."

Jihoon menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tak ingin mendengar apapun kalimat yang dilontarkan anak-anak padanya. Tentang dirinya yang yatim piatu, yang tinggal di panti asuhan, yang tidak memiliki baju bagus—semuanya. Jihoon tak pernah menyukai cacian mereka.

Demi Tuhan, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang sebatang kara, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur lima tahun. Kehilangan yang mengharuskannya tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan jika kau berpikir tinggal di panti asuhan itu enak—kau salah. Pengasuh panti asuhan bahkan selalu menindas anak-anak panti asuhan, tak jarang Jihoon dan anak-anak panti asuhan lain disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, memasak, mencuci, sedangkan pengasuh itu hanya bermalas-malasan. Anak-anak sebatang kara itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa menuruti kemauan si pengasuh, karena jika tidak, mereka bisa dihukum—Jihoon pernah mengalaminya.

Sekolah pun tak lebih baik daripada panti asuhan. Kejadian barusan adalah buktinya. Teman-teman sekolahnya selalu mencaci dan menghinanya. Tidak ada yang membelanya—

Tidak ada, kecuali satu orang.

"Hoonie tidak apa-apa?" Seorang anak lelaki berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Memandang Jihoon lekat, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Berhentilah menghina Hoonie!" Anak lelaki itu berdiri dan berseru pada anak-anak lain yang memandang mereka berdua dengan berbisik-bisik.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membelanya, Hoshi?" Celetuk seorang anak berperawakan gemuk.

Hoshi terdiam sejenak, kemudian menarik lengan Jihoon.

"Suatu saat nanti, Hoshi dan Jihoon akan bersama!"

(-)

 **Present time.**

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memandangi Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak sedang memandangi pemuda itu, Seungcheol _hyung_."

Seungcheol terkikik. "Kau berbohong, dan aku tahu itu."

Pemuda berambut ungu itu memerah sesaat. Memalingkan wajahnya, tak berniat menjawab ucapan Seungcheol.

"Kau menyukainya, ya, Jihoonie?" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba. Jihoon hampir saja tersedak _orange juice_ yang ia sesap.

"Ti-tidak, _hyung_. Hanya saja…" Matanya menerawang, lurus kearah seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang duduk bersama sekumpulan pemuda. "..menurutku, dia bersinar. Terang. Seperti matahari. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia."

"Mungkin kau menyukainya, Jihoonie."

Jihoon tersenyum. "…aku masih belum meninggalkan cinta pertamaku."

"Yang kau maksud cinta pertama itu, Hoshi?"

(-)

 **MEHEHEHE.**

 **Maaf baru prolog, segini dulu ya :'D**

 **Kalau suka, silahkan minta dilanjut, review dan follow, fav juga silahkan :D will be highly appreciated kok ;)**

 **Buat yang nungguin ff Meanie couple yang judulnya Strobe Edge, maafin saya, kayaknya bakalan lama update… TT)v**

 **See you again, ppyong!**


	2. Chapter 1: Liontin

"Yang kau maksud cinta pertama itu, Hoshi?"

Jihoon tersenyum penuh arti. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _hyung_."

"Kau ini, cinta pertamamu waktu sekolah dasar, 'kan?" Seungcheol terkikik.

"Benar, _hyung_. Dulu dia seperti pahlawan, membela disaat yang lain merendahkan dan menghinaku."

"Tsk, cinta monyet. Lalu kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Wajah Jihoon berubah sedikit muram, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Tidak tahu, _hyung_. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya bahkan saat kelulusan sekolah dasar, dia memberiku ini.." Pemuda berambut keunguan itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik bajunya. "Lihat, ada lubang kunci di liontin ini.."

Seungcheol yang menyimak dengan seksama penuturan Jihoon, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu?"

"Kunci dari liontin ini, dipegang olehnya." Memasukkan kembali kalung itu ke dalam bajunya. "Dia bilang, suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu kembali dan dia akan membuka liontin ini. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, hanya merasa bahwa aku harus menjaga liontin ini sampai kami bertemu lagi."

"Cinta monyet yang manis, Jihoon."

Jihoon terkikik.

(-)

"Hei, Soonyoung, bukankah kau tak pernah menceritakan cinta pertamamu?"

"Iya, benar,"

"Bahkan saat kami membicarakan tentang kekasih atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta, kau hanya tersenyum,"

"Kau selalu sendirian saat pergi bersama kami, padahal kebanyakan dari kami sering membawa pasangan,"

"Saat ditanya tentang pasangan, pun, kau selalu saja tersenyum dan menjawab tidak punya."

"Aku ragu kau tidak punya pasangan, ataupun tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar." Ujarnya tenang.

"Tapi, setidaknya kau pernah jatuh cinta, 'kan?" celetuk salah seorang pemuda.

"Ya… pernah," Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu terkikik. "Dan mungkin kisah cintaku ini lebih manis daripada kisah cinta kalian semua."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakanlah!"

"…."

(o)

"Aku merindukanmu, Soonyoung."

Jihoon memandangi liontin yang saat ini berada dalam genggamannya. Liontin pemberian Hoshi—cinta pertamanya. Liontin yang juga saksi bisu perpisahannya dengan Hoshi. Liontin yang mengikat mereka, sampai keduanya bertemu kembali.

Dia merindukan Hoshi.

"Kau dimana sekarang, Hoshi? Apakah kau di Seoul?"

"Apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik? Ataukah sakit? Semoga cepat sembuh,"

"Sudah lama semenjak kita terakhir bertemu, Hoshi,"

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

"Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk membuka liontin ini.."

Bermonolog sendiri dalam keheningan ruangan pribadinya. Suaranya berubah serak sekarang, matanya berkaca-kaca. Seakan ingin menangis.

"Hoshi, apa kau.. mengingatku?"

Airmata meleleh, mengalir dari kedua matanya. Pertahanannya jebol sudah. Dia menangis. Pemuda itu menangis.

"Aku…hiks…merindukanmu!"

(o)

"Ehem," Seungcheol berdehem. Jihoon tersentak karena deheman pemuda yang lebih tua itu cukup keras.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya Jihoon polos.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau mengajakku pergi ke perpustakaan, hm?" Alih-alih menjawab, Seungcheol justru balik melempar pertanyaan pada Jihoon.

Jihoon—refleks menengok kebelakang—sekumpulan pemuda di pojok ruangan. Tentu saja. Ada Soonyoung disana.

Pemuda mungil itu terkekeh, " _Well_ , bisa saja kau, _hyung_ ," kembali ia menoleh kearah Soonyoung. "lihat dia, dikelilingi teman-temannya. Bercanda, seperti anak kecil yang polos, selalu bahagia." Berucap tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung—meskipun tengah berbicara dengan Seungcheol.

"Karena itu kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak—bukankah sudah kubilang, _hyung_? Aku tidak menyukainya." Menatap Seungcheol polos dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Seungcheol mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya, ya. Menurutmu dia _bersinar_ , 'kan?"

Dan tawa Jihoon lepas seketika.

"Benar. Aku iri padanya, _hyung_. Aku ingin sepertinya, yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang, dan semua menyukainya." Menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Sedangkan aku? Siswa biasa yang tidak punya teman, hanya kau saja temanku, bahkan sebentar lagi kau lulus. Haaah,"

"Jangan hanya iri, berusahalah mendapat teman, Jihoon."

"Ya, tapi.. sepertinya akan susah."

"Atau, cobalah berteman dengan Soonyoung?"

"Eh—" Jihoon tersentak. Mata sipitnya membulat. "Berteman… dengan… Soonyoung?"

"Benar, itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan bagimu. Jika kalian berteman, bukankah bagus? Temannya akan menjadi temanmu juga, bukan?"

Pandangan Jihoon kembali mengarah pada Soonyoung dan teman-temannya.

"Batu loncatan, ya?"

(o)

Jihoon berjalan pulang dengan wajah kusut yang ditekuk, langkahnya pun gontai. Dia pulang sendiri, tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap hari Seungcheol akan menemaninya pulang karena rumah mereka berdekatan, namun tidak dengan hari ini. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu ada jam tambahan untuk persiapan ujian. Karena itulah, dengan sangat terpaksa, ia pulang sendirian hari ini.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya kesal. Pemuda itu mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. Cuaca begitu terik, yang menyebabkan peningkatan produksi keringat.

"Hei! Menyingkir dari jalanku!" Seorang pria berlari dengan kencang menuju kearah Jihoon. Dan di belakang pria itu, seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan Jihoon, berlari mengejar si pria.

Jihoon sempat menoleh, sebelum—

 **Dugh.**

"Ahh, sakit.." Jihoon mengerang. Dia jatuh tersungkur.

Pria tadi menabraknya.

"Kembalikan dompetku, dasar pencuri!"

Jihoon menoleh. Mendapati satu pemuda yang nampak marah, dan satu pria yang nampak putus asa. Siapa mereka? Apa yang terjadi? Jihoon tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kukembalikan dompetmu,"

Pemuda mungil itu ber-'oh' ria. Sepertinya pria itu pencuri dompet, dan pemuda itu orang yang dompetnya dicuri.

Setelah terjadi transaksi pengembalian dompet, pria itu lari terbirit-birit. Dalam hati, Jihoon terkesan akan aksi si pemuda yang berani mengejar dan sampai meminta dompetnya kembali setelah sempat dicuri.

Jihoon mengamati pemuda itu. Seragam mereka sama, bahkan dengan emblem kelas yang sama; kelas dua. Rambut kelabu yang sedikit acak-acakan, badan yang proporsional—tak terlalu kurus ataupun gemuk. Dan—

Tunggu.. rambut kelabu?

Kedua onix hitamnya membulat seketika saat pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

 _Kwon Soonyoung_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pria itu sempat menabrakmu tadi." Pemuda Kwon itu menghampiri Jihoon. Alih-alih menjawab dengan untaian kata, Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu barusan, ya. Uhm.. lebih tepatnya bantuan tidak sengaja." Soonyoung tersenyum kecil. Si lawan bicara menunduk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kau kelas dua juga, ya? Aku tidak yakin kita saling mengenal. Namaku Kwon Soonyoung." menyodorkan tangannya pada Jihoon.

Jihoon sedikit tersentak melihat uluran tangan Soonyoung padanya. Uluran tangan berarti berkenalan, dia tahu itu. Balas uluran tangan itu, katakan siapa namamu, lalu kalian saling mengenal—Jihoon membacanya di salah satu buku dari perpustakaan.

 _Haruskah…?_

Jihoon bimbang. Haruskah ia membalas uluran tangan Soonyoung? Haruskah ia memberitahukan namanya pada Soonyoung? Haruskah mereka saling mengenal?

" _Benar, itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan bagimu. Jika kalian berteman, bukankah bagus? Temannya akan menjadi temanmu juga, bukan_?"

Ucapan Seungcheol di perpustakaan siang tadi tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Batu loncatan, ya?

"Uhm…aku…" Pemuda mungil itu bergumam kecil.

"Ya?"

"Jihoon. Lee Jihoon." Ucap Jihoon cepat tanpa membalas uluran tangan Soonyoung. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tertawa kecil melihat Jihoon. "Hei, Jihoon? Kau kenapa memalingkan wajahmu?" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Jihoon itu mengubah posisinya menjadi tepat didepan wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon memerah saat mengetahui Soonyoung berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Refleks ia menundukkan kepalanya, demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Meskipun Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya, Soonyoung masih dapat melihat pipi Jihoon yang sedikit memerah.

"Pipimu merah, kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak!" Sergah Jihoon lalu membalik badannya membelakangi Soonyoung.

"Ehei, kenapa tingkahmu lucu sekali sih, Jihoon?" Entah kenapa Soonyoung jadi ingin menggoda Jihoon sekarang, melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Be-berisik!" Jihoon menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Lalu pemuda itu lari.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terkikik kecil.

"Pendek, kecil, lucu.." Dia tersenyum. "Mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Soonyoung baru saja akan melangkah saat ia melihat sesuatu di tanah. Sesuatu berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari yang menerpa.

Soonyoung berinisiatif mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah liontin itu.

"Liontin? Milik siapa?" Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya sambil memperhatikan liontin itu dengan seksama. Bentuk liontin itu tidak biasa dengan rupa seperti berlian dengan lubang kunci ditengahnya. Namun terlihat bagus dan artistik.

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung teringat sesuatu.

Sesuatu tentang masa kecilnya—apa itu, Soonyoung kurang tahu. Yang jelas, rasanya seperti liontin ini sangat familiar dengannya. Tapi.. ini kali pertama ia melihat liontin ini.

Milik siapa dan apa hubungan liontin ini dengan masa lalunya, Soonyoung merasa jawaban atas pertanyaannya ini akan terjawab nanti.

Sampai saat itu, sepertinya ia akan menyimpan liontin ini dahulu.

( tbc )

 **Hai. Hai. Hai. /gak**

 **Saya kembali! Say 'manse'! /apasihlu/**

 **Teheee. Maafkan saya baru update, ya? T_T saya bener-bener nggak ada waktu untuk ngetik ff. ya, maklum anak kelas 12 (calon maba, uhuk.) Yah, maafin aja ya kalau telat update, sekalinya update, ceritanya makin gaje orz maafin~~ Yang nunggu Strobe Edge (meanie fanfict) juga, diharapkan bersabar, ya :") setelah unas, saya janji mau post fanfict dan jadi lebih aktif. Doakan saja semuanya lancar, dari try out, ujian sekolah, ujian praktek, snmptn dan sbmptn juga… Aamiin!**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih apresiasinya. Review, follow dan fav, semuanya saya hargai.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Many Things Happen in One Day

Jihoon berjalan gontai menuju sekolah. Dia sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus, singkatnya, _mood_ nya sedang jelek. Seungcheol lagi-lagi tidak menemaninya, pemuda Choi itu berangkat lebih pagi karena ada jam pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian. Jadilah Jihoon semakin tidak _mood_. Dan lagi, rasa-rasanya ada yang hilang, tapi apa?

"Hei, Jihoon!" Suara memanggil terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Seungcheol, 'kah? Tapi bukankah pemuda itu berangkat lebih awal tadi? Jihoon memilih menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan menoleh kebelakang.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahuinya, Jihoon merasa gugup. "H-hai, Soonyoung,"

Pemuda yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu tertawa kecil. "Kau berangkat sendiri?"

"Ya, Seungcheol _hyung_ berangkat lebih awal tadi,"

"Seungcheol _hyung_? Kakakmu?"

"Bukan, aku anak tunggal,"

"Jadi? Kekasihmu?"

Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipinya, "Ti-tidak!"

"Kau ini lucu sekali kalau sedang malu, ya?" Lagi-lagi Soonyoung menggodanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, berangkat bersamaku saja, kau mau 'kan?" Disambut dengan anggukan kecil. "Ayo, gerbang sudah terlihat," Soonyoung berjalan mendahului Jihoon, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda mungil itu mengekor dibelakang Soonyoung.

"Kau jangan mengekor dibelakangku, seperti pengikutku saja, kemarilah," Soonyoung menarik lengan Jihoon untuk berdiri disampingnya. Jihoon yang diperlakukan seperti itu, merasa semakin gugup. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saja rasanya.

"Tapi aku tidak enak, berjalan bersamamu, kau 'kan—"

"Aku apa? Bukankah kita teman?"

 _Teman?_

Jihoon tertegun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang teman untuk Jihoon; pengecualian untuk Seungcheol tentunya. "Kau 'kan terkenal, sedangkan aku.." Pandangannya beralih menatap ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan, seakan-akan sepatu berwarna merah itu lebih menarik daripada Soonyoung.

"Hei, kenapa sih?" Soonyoung memegang kedua pipi Jihoon dan memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti itu dengan lekat. "Aku tidak memandang apapun dalam pertemanan, aku bukan tipikal seperti itu, kok."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, begitu," Pemuda Kwon itu mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon dengan lembut. "Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum, kau tahu?" Sedikit berbisik di telinga kiri Jihoon.

Semburat merah kembali menjalari kedua pipi Jihoon, kali ini lebih merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Lalu keduanya beranjak menuju gerbang sekolah yang berjarak sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat mereka.

Tentu saja, pipi Jihoon masih merah.

0o0o

" _Kau terlihat manis saat tersenyum, kau tahu_?"

Ucapan Soonyoung tadi terus-menerus terngiang di kepala Jihoon. Membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sekarang sedang jam Biologi, dan Jihoon sama sekali tak mendengarkan, pikirannya penuh dengan Soonyoung. Persis seperti orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Apa dia benar-benar menyukai Soonyoung sekarang? Entahlah.

"Lee Jihoon?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lee Jihoon?"

Pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum sendiri.

"LEE JIHOON, SIAPAKAH PENEMU STETOSKOP?"

Jihoon tersentak dan langsung berdiri. "Kwon Soonyoung, Pak!"

Ups!

"Hahahahahahaha!" Seluruh siswa di kelasnya sontak tertawa mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Kecuali guru Biologi yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya tajam.

"Lee Jihoon, keluar kelas sampai jam pelajaran Biologi berakhir." Ucap sang guru. Jihoon mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempat duduknya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia sangat malu sekarang.

0o0

"Kenapa kau diluar? Bukankah ini jam pelajaran?" Itu Seungcheol. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan kelas tambahannya dan sekarang waktu istirahat baginya dan semua siswa kelas tiga. Dia sedang malas melangkahkan kaki ke kantin karena perutnya masih kenyang, dan lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja ia menemukan Jihoon yang duduk sendirian di pojok perpustakaan.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai, _hyung_? Aku dihukum,"

"Kenapa bisa?" Duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Penasaran akan cerita dibalik penuturan Jihoon barusan, jarang-jarang adik kelas kesayangannya itu dihukum, bahkan tidak pernah. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia dihukum?

"Melamun dikelas dan salah menjawab pertanyaan." Jihoon menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Melamun? Apa sih yang kau lamunkan?"

Jihoon terkesiap saat ucapan Soonyoung tadi pagi tiba-tiba kembali terngiang. "Ti-tidak, tidak ada,"

"Mana mungkin tidak ada yang kau lamunkan? Bahkan kau sampai dihukum begini?"

Ada dua pilihan yang Jihoon pikirkan saat itu; menyembunyikan fakta atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena pilihan kedua pasti akan membuat Seungcheol menertawainya habis-habisan, maka Jihoon lebih memilih opsi pertama.

"Hei, Jihoon?" Seungcheol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jihoon. "Lihat, kau melamun lagi."

"Si-siapa yang melamun? Aku tidak melamun!"

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jihoon itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hmm, jangan-jangan.."

"Apa?" Jihoon was-was. Bagaimana jika Seungcheol tahu? Bisa mati dia karena malu.

"Kau bertemu dengan Hoshi?"

Sedikit lega karena tebakan Seungcheol salah.

Eh, tunggu…

Hoshi?

Refleks Jihoon merogoh seragamnya. Dari saku seragam, saku celana, bahkan sampai merogoh bagian dalam seragamnya.

"Liontinku, liontinku mana?"

Liontinnya hilang entah kemana. Ketakutan menyergap Jihoon seketika. Bagaimana jika nanti Hoshi bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan liontin itu? Itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari Hoshi, dan satu-satunya benda yang akan mempertemukan mereka nantinya. Jika benda itu hilang, maka…

"Liontinmu hilang?" tanya Seungcheol. Jihoon mengangguk lesu.

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi, apa kau meninggalkannya dirumah atau mungkin terjatuh?"

Terjatuh?

Benar. Dia sempat terjatuh kemarin, 'kan? Benar, pasti jatuh saat itu. Mungkin Soonyoung mengetahuinya, Soonyoung 'kan menolongnya kemarin.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku harus segera menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kwon Soonyoung." bergegas membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Eh?"

0o0

Di lain tempat, tempatnya di lorong sekolah beberapa pemuda sedang berjalan bersama-sama, mereka akan menuju ke kantin. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde berada di depan mereka semua, dan pemuda yang lain mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hoshi, kau selama ini tinggal di Jepang, 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kembali ke Korea?" tanya seorang pemuda lain pada pemuda blonde.

"Uhm, karena pekerjaan ayahku yang mengharuskan kami semua kembali ke Korea. Lagipula, aku harus menemui seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya, cinta pertamaku," Si blonde yang dinamai 'Hoshi' oleh teman-temannya itu tersenyum kecil, berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

Satu pemuda lain, berlari kearah kumpulan pemuda itu. Tepatnya menuju kearah Hoshi. Pemuda blonde itu sempat diperingatkan oleh teman-temannya untuk minggir, namun…

 **Bruk.**

Pemuda itu menabrak Hoshi, lalu terjatuh.

Hoshi yang menyadari itu, refleks membantu pemuda itu. Dia berjongkok untuk memastikan pemuda itu tidak apa-apa.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda yang menabrak Hoshi, maka Jihoon jawabannya. Pemuda Lee itu sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Soonyoung untuk menanyakan liontinnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti…tidak.." Jihoon mendongak. Matanya refleks melihat papan nama Hoshi yang tersemat di bagian dada. Mata sipitnya membulat seketika. "Ho…hoshi?"

"Kau memanggilku? Lee… Jihoon?" Hoshi terkesiap sejenak saat membaca papan nama Jihoon. "K-kau?"

"Kunci itu.." Jihoon menunjuk kearah kerah baju Hoshi. Bandul di kalung yang Hoshi kenakan menyerupai sebuah kunci. Kunci yang sangat dikenal Jihoon. Satu-satunya kunci yang bisa membuka liontin itu.

"Kau benar-benar Jihoon?"

"Hei, kalian sedang apa disana?" tanya pemuda-pemuda lain yang berada dibelakang Jihoon dan Hoshi. Penasaran dengan apa yang kedua pemuda itu lakukan.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Hoshi menarik lengan Jihoon. Menginstruksikan Jihoon untuk berdiri.

"Dan aku bertemu dengannya sekarang," Lagi-lagi Hoshi tersenyum. "Dia, cinta pertamaku."

Jihoon terkesiap. Sedangkan pemuda-pemuda lain di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menganga.

0o0

"Kau tahu, Soonyoung, aku masih tidak habis pikir."

"Tentang apa?" Soonyoung membuka botol air minum yang ia pegang. Lalu meneguknya sedikit.

"Jadi, setelah cinta pertamamu itu meninggal karena kecelakaan, kau masih belum bisa mencintai orang lain?"

Pemuda dengan marga Kwon itu tertawa. Beruntunglah ia tidak tertawa saat minum, kalau iya, mungkin dia tersedak sekarang. "Bisa dibilang begitu, meskipun sepertinya ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku sekarang,"

"Dan siapakah orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Kau penasaran sekali ya, Jun?" Soonyoung merangkul bahu Junhui. "Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu saat aku sudah mengenalnya lebih jauh."

Junhui hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang itu,"

"Dia… hmmm, dia lucu,"

"Lucu? Kau ini naksir orang atau pelawak?"

Pemuda itu tertawa keras, terkadang rasa humor Junhui memang seperti itu. "Tentu saja tidak, Junhui, dia lucu dalam artian… menggemaskan," Dan sebuah senyuman penuh arti mengembang di wajah Soonyoung.

Junhui memiringkan kepalanya. "Menggemaskan?"

"Sudahlah, ayo bereskan bola-bola ini," Melepas rangkulannya dari bahu Junhui dan segera membereskan bola-bola basket yang berserakan di depan mereka. Kelas mereka baru saja selesai dengan jam olahraga yang diisi dengan bermain basket. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Junhui segera membantu Soonyoung memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang tempat bola. Lalu mereka berdua beranjak dari lapangan basket, mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

0o0

"Jadi, kita akhirnya bertemu, ya, Jihoon?" Hoshi membuka percakapan diantara dirinya dan Jihoon. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin sekarang, untuk melepas rindu setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu—setidaknya begitu pikir Hoshi.

"Hm… Iya," Jihoon menyesap sedikit jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya terbelah dua antara kesenangan dan kegelisahan; senang karena bertemu lagi dengan Hoshi yang sudah lama berpisah dengannya, dan gelisah akan bagaimana jika Hoshi tahu kalau liontin itu baru saja ia hilangkan—ia belum sempat menemui Soonyoung untuk menanyakan liontin itu, bukankah dia menabrak Hoshi dalam perjalanannya menemui Soonyoung?

"Lalu… apa kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon seolah-olah tak mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Hoshi. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Hoshi, tapi ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hoshi bisa saja marah jika dia tahu liontin itu hilang.

"Liontin itu? Kau masih menyimpannya, bukan?" Hoshi menatap Jihoon sambil menyesap _vanilla latte_ yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Uhm… aku…"

"Hei, Jihoon? Kau sedang apa?" Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hoshi, seseorang menyapanya. Jihoon refleks menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung disana.

"S-soonyoung!" seru Jihoon dengan sangat refleks. "Aku baru ingat, aku ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan denganmu," Jihoon berdiri dan menggamit lengan Soonyoung. "Hoshi, aku permisi dulu, kita bicara lagi nanti." Pemuda itu segera beranjak meninggalkan Hoshi, diikuti dengan Soonyoung yang ia tarik untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa sikapnya aneh sekali, ya? Dan lagi…"

"Soonyoung? Nama yang familiar… tapi siapa dia?"

( tbc )

 **Akhirnya update** **setelah dua bulan lamanya** **hehe maafkan, sepertinya saya amat sangat terlambat untuk update, benar begitu?**

 **Untuk yang sudah menunggu fanfic ini, saya ucapkan banyak sekali terimakasih karena sudah menunggu fanfic abal ini. Beribu maaf terucap karena saya baru bisa update *bows* Btw yang bilang ini mirip Nisekoi, bisa dibilang saya 'sedikit' terinspirasi, tapi tenang, tidak seluruhnya sama kok ^^**

 **Note:**

 **Soonyoung dan Hoshi adalah orang yang berbeda.**

 **Penggambarannya:**

 **Soonyoung: Rambut Hoshi jaman Manse**

 **Hoshi: Rambut Hoshi jaman Akkinda**

 **Tapi mereka bukan kembar, nah anggap saja untuk mukanya Hoshi itu mirip Dino. Mungkin ini sedikit kurang dimengerti ya? ._.a**

 **Next update, Satu Atap dengan Rival, hayo siapa yang juga menunggu fanfic ini?**

 **Baiklah, cukup sekian dari saya,**

 **Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Why?

"Jihoon?"

Hening.

"Jihoon?"

Hening.

"Ji…hoon?"

 **Plak.**

"E-eh!"

Sebuah tepukan kecil di punggungnya sukses mengagetkan Jihoon. Soonyoung cekikikan di sebelah.

"Ada apa, Soonyoung?" Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah—ini ide Jihoon untuk lari dari Hoshi sebentar. Lagipula, Jihoon sedang tidak ingin bertemu Hoshi sekarang.

"Kenapa tadi melamun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Suara hembusan nafas terdengar pelan. Pemuda mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa pemuda tadi?" Kini Soonyoung menatap pemuda disebelahnya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Perasaannya tidak enak tentang pemuda itu.

"Um…" Sedikit jeda. Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut mereka. "…cinta pertamaku,"

Soonyoung refleks menatap Jihoon. "Apa? Cinta pertamamu?"

Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau masih menyukainya, ya?"

Kali ini giliran pemuda mungil itu yang refleks menatap lawan bicaranya. Kedua onix mereka bertumbukkan untuk sesaat sampai Jihoon memalingkan pandangannya. Soonyoung sendiri masih menatap Jihoon.

"Tidak," jawab Jihoon pelan. Dan tak lama ia tersentak dan membungkam mulutnya. Jawaban itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

Huh? Bukankah dia masih menyukai Hoshi? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini pada Seungcheol—bahwa ia masih menyukai Hoshi, cinta pertamanya. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba mulutnya berbicara seakan-akan ia tak lagi menyukai Hoshi?

Apa ini berarti…. Dia sudah tidak menyukai Hoshi?

Jihoon terdiam.

Dia tidak menyadari senyuman penuh arti yang terkembang di wajah Soonyoung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

( 0 )

Seungcheol sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat Jihoon berjalan gontai, tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu nampak sangat lesu dan terus saja menundukkan kepala.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Dia hanya melewati Seungcheol begitu saja. Pemuda senior itu berdecak, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu.

"Hoi,"

"E-eh, ya? Seungcheol _hyung_ —"

"Kau kenapa, Jihoon? Seperti kehilangan gitarmu saja."

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini, _hyung_ ,"

"Ceritalah. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, aku tahu kau ini orang yang seperti apa. Kau sedang ada masalah, 'kan?"

Dia terdiam dan bermain dengan ujung seragamnya yang perlahan berubah kusut.

"Benar 'kan dugaanku? Kau sedang ada masalah? Ceritalah."

" _Hyung_.. aku bingung sekarang,"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

( 0 )

"Oh, jadi begitu.." Seungcheol menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Jihoon baru saja menceritakan semuanya pada Seungcheol.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sekarang pada Hoshi?"

Pemuda mungil itu terdiam. Menurutnya, ia memang masih menyukai Hoshi, tapi hatinya dengan keras menyangkal hal itu sekarang. Lantas, pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah ia benar masih menyukai Hoshi?

"Entahlah, _hyung_ , seakan-akan otak dan hatiku saling berperang sekarang."

Yang lebih tua menggaruk tengkuknya. "Lalu, kau sendiri apakah ingin tetap menyukai Hoshi?"

Hening sesaat.

"Entahlah, _hyung_.."

"Jika kau masih ingin menyukainya, maka kau harus berusaha. Berusahalah untuk menyukainya,"

"Namun, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk menyukai seseorang jika hatimu sudah memilih."

( 0 )

Hoshi tak henti-hentinya melirik arloji yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya, dan melihat sekeliling. Ini jam pulang sekolah, banyak siswa-siswi lalu lalang di lorong kelas tempat ia berada sekarang, dan dia berencana mengajak Jihoon pulang bersama. Sekalian bernostalgia mengenang masa lalu.

"Jihoon kemana?" gumamnya pelan.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Oh, uhm, kau sekelas dengan Jihoon? Kenalkan, aku Hoshi," Tanpa canggung ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Uhm, Minghao," meski agak malu-malu, Minghao membalas uluran tangan Hoshi. "Dan, sepertinya kau menanyakan Jihoon tadi? Dia sudah pulang, kurasa."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang saja. Terima kasih, Minghao, aku pulang duluan." Hoshi melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Minghao.

"Bukankah itu… anak baru? Kenapa dia mencari Jihoon, ya?" Pemuda keturunan Cina itu menggumam seperginya Hoshi. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, "Entahlah, mungkin mereka ada urusan." Mengangkat bahunya lalu beranjak pergi.

( 0 )

"Um, Soonyoung—" Jihoon mencicit pelan saat Soonyoung melewatinya. Dia berada didepan kelas Soonyoung sekarang. Sengaja, karena ia ingin menanyakan perihal liontin miliknya yang hilang—yang mungkin ada pada Soonyoung.

"Ya, Jihoon? Ada apa?" Jawab Soonyoung. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak pulang? Sudah makan siang?" Dan dalam sekejap dia menghujani pemuda mungil itu dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Eh? Uhm—" tiba-tiba saja Jihoon menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya kelu.

"Kenapa?" Soonyoung menambah satu pertanyaan dan itu menambah daftar pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban dari Jihoon. "Kau sakit, ya?"

"Ti—tidak," ujar Jihoon. "S-soonyoung—"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"A-apa, kau melihat—"

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya karena seseorang memanggil. Sontak ia menoleh, dan mendapati Hoshi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini," ujar Hoshi saat ia sudah berada di sebelah Jihoon. Seakan-akan tak menyadari presensi seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang juga berada di dekatnya, ia hanya melihat Jihoon. "Ayo, kita pulang?"

"Tunggu sebentar, bukankah kau Hoshi?" tanya Soonyoung ketika ia menyadari siapa pemuda itu.

Dan Hoshi menoleh kearah Soonyoung. "Ya, benar. Aku Hoshi. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau datang dan mengajak Jihoon pulang? Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Pulang bersamamu? _No_ , dia akan pulang denganku." Hoshi menarik lengan Jihoon paksa. Seketika raut wajah Jihoon berubah takut—dia tidak suka ditarik paksa seperti itu. Tentu saja Soonyoung menyadarinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya. Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan?" ucap Soonyoung.

"Dia akan pulang denganku, bukan denganmu." Balas Hoshi _kekeuh_ dan menghiraukan ucapan Soonyoung.

"Hoshi," Jihoon yang sedari tadi terdiam, tiba-tiba ikut membuka mulut. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat kedua temannya adu mulut, apa lagi karena dirinya. "Bisa kau melepas tanganmu? Aku… aku, uhm, akan pulang bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang liontinku, benda pemberianmu itu terjatuh kemarin."

"Apa? Terjatuh? Bagaimana bisa? Kau harusnya menjaganya, bukan?!" Volume suara Hoshi tiba-tiba meninggi—lebih terdengar seperti membentak. Membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya kaget, selama ini ia tidak pernah dibentak seperti itu, kenapa tiba-tiba Hoshi membentaknya?

"A-aku—"

"Dia tidak sengaja," Soonyoung merogoh sesuatu dari kantung jas sekolahnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya membentaknya seperti itu," Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah liontin pada Jihoon. "Lain kali kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, Jihoon." Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Jihoon, lalu melenggang pergi.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, bodoh!" pekik Hoshi.

Jihoon terdiam di tempat. Ia terus saja teringat bentakan Hoshi tadi. Kenapa Hoshi jadi sekasar itu? Yang ia tahu, Hoshi itu lembut. Lembut sekali, seperti kapas. Kenapa dia berubah seperti itu? Membentaknya hanya karena tidak sengaja menghilangkan liontin?

"Ayo pulang!" Lagi, Hoshi menarik paksa lengan Jihoon.

Namun kali ini, Jihoon merespon perlakuan Hoshi itu dengan melepaskan tangan Hoshi dari lengannya.

Lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan Hoshi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ji-Jihoon!" Hoshi mencoba memanggil Jihoon, namun pemuda itu tak menoleh, dan semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa sih dengannya?"

( 0 )

 **U-uhm… eung.. H-halo..?**

 **.w. sudah berapa lama ff ini tidak saya lanjutkan? .w.**

 **Duh—maafkan saya,**

 **Saya sedang terkena writer block parah, serta sedang banyak tugas..**

 **T^T maaf, maaf banget :"**

 **Dan, maaf, Cuma segini dulu ya… iya saya tau ini dikit banget :"**

 **Next time should be longer than this, promise ._.)v**

 **Eum.. etto, yang nungguin ff lain saya, kasusnya juga sama—writer block juga. He.**

 **Tapi saya sedang mencoba meneruskan semuanya :'3**

 **Lastly, RnR?**


End file.
